The Point Of It All
by Forever03
Summary: Jack and Will attack a ship and now they have two girls on their ship, one has been looking for Will and the other well... she's just kind of lost and alone, that is, until she gets closer to Jack. What will happen now that they're all on the same ship?RR
1. From The Tallion To The Pearl

The Point Of It All  
  
Keira Hayden walked out on deck of her prized ship, Tallion. "Alex! What's that ship up ahead?" She asked her first mate and cousin who was up at the helm.  
  
"Looks ta be the Black Pearl, Cap'n." Alex told her.  
  
"Aye." Keir said walking up to the helm herself.  
  
"What d'ye want done?"  
  
Keir thought for a moment, putting her hands on her hips and sighing she yelled, "All hands on deck!" She then turned to Alex. "We're gonna fight."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Within the hour two things had happened, one, they'd fought, two, they were now in the brig of the Pearl. Neither of them having seen the captain yet.  
  
Alex was pacing the cell and trying to figure out how to get out.  
  
"This is just great." Keir muttered, rolling her eyes. She was leaning against the wood of the ship. "Its hopeless Lex."  
  
"No it's no'." She said still pacing.  
  
"Stop yer pacing!"  
  
"Not now." Alex growled.  
  
Keir shut her eyes and tried to sleep but opened them when she heard somebody come dow. down  
  
Alex quit pacing and looked to where the person had stopped. "Who are ye?" she asked.  
  
"The captain o'this 'ere lovely ship yer on, mate." He said smirking, going to stand by the bars.  
  
"Then let us out and I won' kill ye."  
  
He looked at her strangly for a second then laughed.  
  
"Wha's so funny?" Alex asked him.  
  
"Are ye the captain o'tha' ship?" He asked after he'd stopped laughing.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
"She is." Alex said pointing to Keira.  
  
Keir heard Alex mention her and stood up and went over to them. "Who's he?" She asked Lex.  
  
"Cap'n of this stupid ship." Alex told her.  
  
"Oh." Keir said turning to the captain. When she saw him she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
Alex seen her staring at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um...uh...why...uh...can...um..." She stopped stuterring and looked over to Alex. "Can we go back to our ship?" She asked the captain.  
  
"Sorry luv. It's been sunk." Jack told her smirking.  
  
"What?!" She yelled looking back at him and bit her lip. "That was me mums' ship." she said quietly and bitterly.  
  
"Sorry luv." jack said not meaning it one bit.  
  
"No yer not." Keir growled. "Yer a pirate!"  
  
"So are ye from the looks o'it."  
  
She looked down at herself then back at him. "Non, monsieur. Je ne suis pas un pirate que je ressemble simplement ï un." (No, sir. I'm not a pirate I simply look like one.)  
  
"So yer not a pirate bu' ye had a pirate ship?"  
  
She glared at him. "Yes."  
  
"As I said, it was my mums."  
  
"Sure, luv."  
  
"So yer no' gonna let us out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Non égal... ï... ayez l'amusement?" (Not even... to... have fun?) Keir said smiling.  
  
"Sorry luv. Got Ana fer tha'." He told her smirking.  
  
"But..." Keir said pouting.  
  
"Ye know Jack we could use a couple more crew members." they heard another voice say as the person came down. This time it was Alex's turn to stare.  
  
Keir looked at the guy hopeful. Then back to the captain. "Your names... Jack?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told her.  
  
She smirked then decided to see if Jack knew Italian. "Cosï non lo lascerete fuori per divertimento. voi almeno lascilo fuori funzionare?" (So you won't let me out for fun. Will you at least let me out to work?)  
  
"I don' let people who tried ta kill me join me crew, luv."  
  
She gave him her best sexy pout and put her hands on her hips. "Stupid no good, pirates." She muttered so he could hear.  
  
"Sticks and stones luv. Just be glad yer here and no' wit' yer crew." Jack told her.  
  
She gave him a confused look.  
  
"They went down wit' yer ship." he told her.  
  
She stared at him with her mouth open, this time not because he looked well.. hot but because all her crew were dead, Save for her cousin which she was grateful for, they hadn't been able to tell who was captain so they took both.  
  
A/N I hope you like this! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, sorry to all of you who have read my other story Future Generations. I plan to update it soon so watch out for a new chapter! Also if you like One Tree Hill check out my new story What's Mine 


	2. To Make Me Tell Things I Don't Wanna Tel...

The Point Of It All  
  
A/N I am SO sorry for not putting this up sooner. I also hope this isn't to hard to follow as in this chapter it's A LOT of talking. Also I can't take all the credit because my cousin is writing this with me. She writes her character, Alex, and she writes Jack when Keir's talking and when Keir's with Will she writes as Will. I write Will when he's with Alex and I write my character Keira. I hope it isn't to awfully confusing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alex hit the bars and started pacing again.  
  
Keira kinda just stared at Jack in shock. "I... you filthy monster!" She said glaring at him.  
  
Will was watching everything and couldn't keep his eyes off of Alex.  
  
"Only did what any normal pirate woul' do, luv." Jack told her.  
  
"Don' call me tha'." She said bitterly.  
  
"Then wha' shoul' I call ye?" He asked stepping closer to the bars.  
  
She smirked and stepped closer also. "Anythin' bu' yer luv, because if I know anything that's for sure, its that it'll never happen." She spat.  
  
"Whate'er luv. And ye quit yer pacing." He said to Alex.  
  
"I'll quit when you let me out." she told him.  
  
Will stepped closer to Jack. "Jack... Cap'n, we DO actually REALLY could use more crew members..."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine then go 'head an' let that one out." He told Will pointing to Alex.  
  
Will unlocked the door.  
  
Keir looked at her cousin. "What about me?!"  
  
Alex walked out and Jack said "Ye can stay."  
  
"But... come on please? I'm a really really good worker... PLEASE?" She asked looking at Alex for some sort of help.  
  
Will went and stood next to Alex looking at Jack then tossed him the keys after locking the door.  
  
Alex looked over at her and shrugged then followed Will on deck. Jack locked the door to the cell again. "Sorry."  
  
Keir looked at her mouth in disbelief then went and sat down and leaned against the wall, refusing to look at Jack. "Go away."  
  
Jack just looked at her smirking smirking then went on deck himself.  
  
"Stupid Pirates." Keir muttered leaning her head back and tried to go to sleep.  
  
"Do I know you?" Alex asked Will after Jack telling him to show her to Will's cabin.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Will said acting all proper like.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here you go." Will said opening the door. "Its small but its one of the better cabins on the ship." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Alex told him going in.  
  
"Yeah." Will said and shut the door behind her then went on deck.  
  
Alex investigated the cabin then went on deck.  
  
Keir was just about asleep when she heard somebody come down.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Hmm..." She muttered looking up to see who it was.  
  
"If you want out wake up."  
  
"Who..." She muttered still half asleep and couldn't quite see the other person.  
  
"Come on Keir I'll let you out." Alex said.  
  
"Lex?" Keir muttered standing up and going over to the bars. "But ye don't 'ave the key."  
  
"Yeah I do." Alex said smirking.  
  
"How..." Keir muttered smiling.  
  
"The cap'n drunk too much and passed out."  
  
Keir laughed. "Then wha' are you waitin' for? Let me out!"  
  
"Be quiet though." Alex said unlocking the cell.  
  
"Aye. Where'm I supposed t'stay?"  
  
Keir said getting out.  
  
"Down here."  
  
Keir rolled her eyes. "Ok then, could ye bring me somethin' t'eat? I'm starvin..."  
  
"Aye." she said and went to the galley.  
  
Keir smirked then once she was gone she snuck up on deck and looked over the side, it should be safe, Alex said the cap'n passed out anyways.  
  
"Who ye be? An' why ye be up 'ere?" she heard a voice say behind her.  
  
"Uh..." Keir said turning around.  
  
"Who are ye?" Ana asked her.  
  
Keir smirked. "Captain Keira Hayden."  
  
"Cap'n o'what? A ship tha's gone?"  
  
Keir smiled sadly. "Aye."  
  
"Though' jack had ye locked up?"  
  
"Uh..." Keir looked around nervously. "I guess he changed his mind."  
  
Ana just crossed her arms and looked at her.  
  
"I've gotta find me cousin now..." Keir said walking past her walking closer to the back of the ship.  
  
Ana glared at her and went back to the helm.  
  
Keir stood looking at the sea from the back on the ship. It was beautiful and it would be better if she was still on her ship.  
  
"What are ye doin' out o'yer cage?"  
  
Jack asked coming up behind her.  
  
She jumped slightly and cringed. He was supposed to be asleep. "Why should I tell ye, ye filthy no good... pirate."  
  
"Because I'm the cap'n now and ye 'ave ta listen ta me."  
  
"Wha' if I don' wanna." She said turning around to look at him.  
  
"Too bad cuz yer goin' to."  
  
"Nobody makes me do anything. Especially not a pirate."  
  
"Well get used to it then, luv."  
  
"Woul' ye jus' leave me alone?" She asked turning back around to face the sea.  
  
"Sorry can' do tha'."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Now how'd ye get ou'?"  
  
"Not tellin'." She said.  
  
Then added. "Ye can' make me."  
  
"Sure I can." Jack told her.  
  
"And just HOW do you plan on making me?"  
  
"I 'ave me ways, luv." he said smirking.  
  
She turned back to face him, also smirking. "Y'know. Somehow... I just don't think so."  
  
"Then yer wrong."  
  
"Yea?" She aske raising an eyebrow. "Then make me captain Sparrow..."  
  
Jack smirked. "Well I could try an' drowned ye, luv or..." he whispered the rest in her ear.  
  
A/N Again, sorry I got this out so late. And sorry its kind of confusing. Please review and tell me what you think! Remember- reviews make my day and make me want to put more for you all to read! 


	3. I'll Never Want That

Keir moved back away from Jack and glared at him. "I think i'd rather be drowned then do that." She growled.   
  
"Tha's no' what ye were sayin' before."  
  
"I wan'ed ou' of that cage! I'd never willingly do ANYTHING like that with somebody like YOU."   
  
"Sure luv."  
  
"Oh yea, what did ye expect?" She asked still glaring.   
  
Sure he looked hot but he was just... Too mean.  
  
"So how'd ye get ou' of there?"  
  
She grinned. "I'll never tell."  
  
"How'd ye get out?"  
  
She got closer and whispered in his ear, "I told you, I ain't tellin', i'd rather be drowned first." She said then started to walk away.  
  
"Tha' can be arranged, luv!" He called to her.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Fine. I dare ye to try!"   
  
"Actually I know who could tell me. Will! Go get the other girl!" Jack called to him.  
  
Will heard him, being the whelp he was he went and brought Alex on deck.  
  
"What?" Alex asked Jack.   
  
"How'd she," He asked pointing to Keir, "get out?"  
  
"I'm no' telling you."  
  
Jack smirked. "Fine. Will, mate, Lock her in your cabin. I'll take care of the other one." He said looking towards Keir.  
  
Will sighed, he hated doing this to her but he went over and grabbed Alex's arms. "Come on."  
  
Alex grabbed her arm out of his grasp and walked down on her own.  
  
Will sighed and followed.   
  
Keir looked at Jack, only showing fear for a second before looking at him hatefully.  
  
Jack grinned showing his gold teeth and took her down to his cabin.  
  
She had tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use. "Let me go!" She yelled once they were in there.  
  
"Ok luv. but now ye see yer stuck wit' me til ye tell me 'ow ye got out."  
  
She pouted and sat on his bed, looking at the wall.   
  
Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and sat across from her.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you." She said in a rather proper way.  
  
"Why no'?"  
  
"Because you've no reason to know."  
  
"ye are me hostage so yeah I do."  
  
"Ye don't deserve t'be a captain." She spat, glaring at him.  
  
Jack grinned again and took a swig of his rum.  
  
She just watched him.  
  
A few hours later they were still down there and Jack was still sitting in the same spot.  
  
Keir got tired of sitting and laid down, rolling her eyes. "Will you ever just LEAVE ME ALONE?"  
  
"Sorry, luv can' do tha'."  
  
She glared at the top of the room. "Well then I guess your gonna be stuck with me because I ain't tellin'."  
  
"I don' mind."  
  
She sat back up and glared at him then stood up and tried to walk past him. Towards the door.  
  
Jack got up and blocked her way. "I can' let ye go."  
  
She decided to play this a different way. "Why not?" She asked going closer to him.  
  
"I could if ye tell me wha' I want ta know."  
  
She moved closer to him so they were only a few inches apart. "And if I tell you are you just going to put me back in that small nasty little cell?" She asked softly looking up at him showing no expression.   
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I don't wanna go back in there..." She said softly looking at the ground that was between them.  
  
"Then ye shouldn' 'ave gotten out."  
  
She looked up, glaring at him. "You'll never get it out of me." She spat.   
  
"Why no'?" Jack said pouting then going back to drinking his rum.  
  
"Because its too..." she said trying to think of the right word, "lonely."   
  
"Too bad, luv."  
  
She pouted and tried to head for the door again.  
  
Jack got up and blocked her way. "Yer no' goin' anywhere."  
  
She looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "Yea, well I don't beleive you can truly keep me in here captain."  
  
"Oh yes I can."  
  
"How?" She asked glaring.  
  
Jack just grinned.  
  
She watched him carefully trying to anticipate his next move. Like if he was an animal.  
  
Jack stood there for another second then went over to cabinet and grabbed something out.  
  
She turned around and tried to figure out what it was.   
  
Jack stood behind her with a set of chains in his hands.   
  
"Crap." She muttered and turned swiftly around punching at him.   
  
Jack grabbed her hands and put the chains on her.  
  
"Hey!" She yelped and tried to get away from him.  
  
"See ,luv, yer not goin anywhere."  
  
She looked at him with a lost puppy look. "See you are nothing but cruel ."   
  
She said slowly because she was so angry.  
  
"Jus' ta ye." he said and chained her to the chair he had been sitting in before.  
  
"Oh should I feel honored then?" She asked sarcastically.   
  
Jack just smirked and lay down. 


	4. But Then Again Maybe I Do

The Point Of It All  
  
A/N Here's the next chapter! I hope you like! Please review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Will was watching Alex pave the room and got up off the bed and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you goin'? If I'm stuck down here so are you." Alex said looking over at him.  
  
"I'm not the 'guest' now am I?" Will said rolling his eyes. "I was just going to get some fresh air."   
  
"Then lean your head out the window." Alex told him.  
  
"Don't think so..." Will said then thought for a second. "You can come with me if you want... you just can't be caught."  
  
Alex looked around the small cabin and decided to go with him.  
  
A few minutes later they were on deck in the back of the ship standing by the wood wall of the ship and Will heard somebody and quickly pulled Alex in front of him so she was between him and the wall, in the dark where she couldn't be seen.  
  
Alex decided since no one could see them she did what she wanted to do since she saw him. She kissed him.  
  
Will was surprised for a moment but kissed her back, after hearing the footsteps go away he pulled away from her and looked at her.   
  
Alex looked at him and went back below deck.  
  
Will watched her then decided to follow.   
  
Back in Jacks' cabin Keir hadn't heard Jack do anything so she assumed he was sleeping, which was good because every time she thought of her mother she cried, and now was no exception.  
  
Actually she was crying silently. And she couldn't wipe the tears away.   
  
Jack was still awake and heard her crying but didn't say anything.  
  
Keir hated this she really did, what she hated even more though was the fast that she was on a pirate ship with pirates like the ones that had killed her mother. She shifted in her seat and the chair squeaked. "Shoot." She muttered.  
  
"If yer worried 'bout wakin' me up, I already am." Jack said but still had his eyes closed.  
  
"I don' care if ye are 'er not." She said angrily, wishing she could brush the tears that were streaked down her face off because they were turning cold and making her a little itchy.   
  
"Sure luv."  
  
She moved a bit more trying to get comfortable. "Could you at least let me sleep on the floor? Me legs are goin' t'sleep." She said wishing she wouldn't have had to result to begging.   
  
"No."  
  
"Please? Anywhere other than this?" She said biting back stuff she wanted to say.   
  
"No yer stuck there til ye tell me how ye got out."  
  
She gulped and sighed, leaning back carefully. "Alex." She muttered hoping she wouldn't regret it.  
  
"Aye." Jack said and unlocked the chains.  
  
She just looked up at him, not much but a little frightened of what he might do.   
  
"Ye can go on deck now."  
  
"Aye." She said in a whisper and got up.   
  
Alex and Will were in his cabin kissing and Alex undid the buttons on his shirt and seen something that made her stop.  
  
"What?" He asked breathless.   
  
Alex slapped him and walked out of his cabin and went on deck.  
  
"What?!" He asked going out and following her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Alex yelled to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked confused buttoning his shirt back up.  
  
"You don't remember and I don't feel like refreshing your memory so leave me alone."  
  
"Alex what's..." He stopped and sudden memory flashed across his mind.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Alex yelled to him again and went to find something to do.  
  
Will just stood there.  
  
When Alex got on deck she went straight up to the crow's nest and stayed there for a bit.  
  
Keir hadn't left Jacks' cabin yet. She'd just stood there looking at him.   
  
"What are ye starrin' at?" Jack asked her.  
  
"You..." She said kind of thinking hard. "You look familiar..."  
  
"Aye so what."  
  
"You..." She said and hurt crossed her eyes. "I saw you... this is the same ship... the people... your crew killed my mother..."   
  
Jack thought for a minute. "Don' remember tha'."  
  
Keir glared at him. "Well I do." She said and started to head towards the door.   
  
"Where ye goin'?"  
  
She looked back at him for a second then tilted her head to the side a little bit. "To jump off this ship and die." She said smirking, and she wasn't joking.   
  
"Why woul' ye want ta do that?"  
  
"To get away from you." She spat.   
  
Jack smirked and went over to her.  
  
Keir glared at him for a second, not sure what he was doing and she tried everything to avoid what was happening.   
  
Jack bent down like he was going to kiss her but he didn't. He stood back up and left the room.  
  
She made a little noise and watched where he was a minute ago then leaned against the wall.  
  
"Stupid Pirate." She muttered hating the fact that that was what she wanted him to do. 


End file.
